Beginnings
by fluffy the adventure squirrel
Summary: Set when Andrew has recently realised he's bisexual and has his first experience with Justin...wahey...PLEASE read and review if you like DH or hot teenage boytouching and more...thanks!Do it for deviants everywhere!


**Beginnings**

It's one of those parties, where you know you've had too much to drink but you keep on talking anyway. And they'd left us on our own. I suppose they trust me with him, which was kind of funny, but then only John, Danielle and I knew his secret and no one knew mine. It's dark, I can hardly see him but I'm watching him. Just him and me, left in the garden when it got cold out, and I'm drunk enough so I can just come out with it. But then I generally can. We'd been talking a lot, considering we barely know each other. But that's good. I know what I want.

"I know your secret." I'm not too drunk to notice him panic.

"What?" I just keep on smiling to myself.

"You like boys. It's okay." But all I can think was _Fuck yes, here's someone who's actually done it. Who's done what I want to do more than anything right now…_

I don't think anyone would think much of me if they knew, not that they do anyway, but I've been getting so bored. So unsatisfied. I can't stop myself looking at them, anyway. God, I love Swim Team. But it took me a while to figure it out. One night I woke up at Camp Hennessy and found my bunkmate just lying there pumping on my cock like it was his own, and it seriously freaked me out. But I wasn't disgusted like I should have been. Something about the illicitness of it all aroused me, the sweat and dirt which most girls were always so careful to wash away.

But not just that, the idea that this guy had a cock like me… I could reach back and there would be something familiar, but different…something about a mans _body_ that turned me on: the tight muscles in a guys legs, the strength. The cock. I could have two in my hand at once, and feel them together, so firm and blatant, not tucked away neatly between the legs. So twisted. I could have the ride of my life in the darkness and no one would ever guess because it was something different. I loved having to be quiet, it was like a game, but I was always so damn loud, unless the other guy had a hand on my mouth and then I could just absorb everything I was feeling, writhing about because it felt, perversely, so much better than anything I'd had before. Truly equal partnership, I could play the man or the woman depending on my mood. But I never had. That's why I wanted to.

Justin stares at me with his mouth slightly open, and I stare right back at him, knowing I'm sending the signals I mean to because I feel aroused, predatory.

"No I don't!...Who told you?"

"Who do you think? Danielle, and John told her." I smile "I don't know why she thought I'd be interested." He looks wary now, almost a little scared. There's something about him, so I reach over and pat him on the arm, trying to be gentle and encouraging. He meets my eye and I smile at him, drunk enough that I don't feel even slightly stupid or nervous.

"It's OK. We all have secrets." Playing it coy now, he looks up, curious, but he's to shy to ask me. Alright, I'll make it obvious "I can see what you like about guys." And he gets it, but he's still questioning, so I make it even more obvious by pulling him towards me and kissing him, and it's fucking awesome, the feeling of his tongue in my mouth, moving in time, I'm tasting the inside of his mouth and I'm hard already because I'm finally getting what I WANT.

I run my hand over his crotch, and I can feel the hard swelling underneath his jeans. It excites me. And then I feel his breath on my face, and I can hardly contain myself. Justin pulls me aside and backs me against a tree and kisses me again, nuzzles my face and licking the inside of my ear in a way that drives me wild. I lick his face back, and bite his neck. He moans in pleasure as I taste his flesh He's moving fast, I see that now, putting his hand between my legs, and snaking it down gently over the hair between my legs. I bristle, I want more and he's giving it to me, he's a dirty cunt and I'm lucky. He's pumping on it now, strange that it feels the same as when I do it myself because he's doing all the right things but I can't get over the thrill that there's someone else, here in front of me and this could be it. I do the same to him, taking it as easily if it's my own, except it feels weird because I'm reaching in from the other side and moving it in time with what he's doing to me. I hope I'm doing it right.

And then I know I am because he lets out a deep masculine moan and my whole body prickles, and I can sense his too, and I look right into his eyes and I'm seeing what I'm feeling in his eyes, pure lust and the power I feel is amazing. It's rhythmic, I can feel drops of pre-cum in my hands, which I want to lick away but I'll wait, I'll wait until the real thing….

My whole body goes into convulsions and I can feel I'm almost coming now, the sky lights up suddenly and I shout –

"Stop!"

He stops, confused, and joins in with me, stroking his own cock for a minute, he's that close, giving me a questioning look.

"Don't make me come…yet".

His face lights up, as if it's his dream come true, and he's panting.

"Are you sure? It's a bit fast, isn't it?"

"I want it."

"Right now?"

"I want it."

He smiles and leads me to an even more secluded corner, where he pulls my shirt off, all of a sudden, and sucks at one of my nipples. To be honest, I'd rather keep it below the waist, but it's still electrifying, the way his teeth catch on my delicate skin. I drop to my knees to lick his cock, to see what it tastes of. Salty, like a girl really, soft salty drops, but he's standing to attention so even though I want to suck it more, see how much I can fit in my mouth, I know I should save it. It won't be long, it'll be a short one.

"Do you want to go on top?" he whispers. I stop to think, but I'm too aroused to think clearly.

"I dunno…"

"Are you a virgin?" I smile at him seductively.

"Are you a virgin?" he shakes his head

"I've been with a guy before. Well, are you?"

I blush and grin "Yeah"

"You'd better go on the top then, I don't want you to get hurt. You know, you have to prepare for …that"

"Cool" We're still rubbing ourselves from time to time. We don't want to lose it, not now. So I rub my hands down his back, pushing my finger into his hole and I want to laugh because I feel so triumphant. Justin takes some lube out of his pocket and rubs it on, slowly, and it's so erotic I can hardly wait. He gives me the go ahead, and I push myself in, and he gasps, I'm not sure if its pain or pleasure and truth be told at this moment I don't really care, because it turns me on.

I take a deep breath and thrust inside him, enjoying the stickiness and the soft sound every time I thrust in and out of him, the rhythmic squeeze of his tight muscles and we're both gasping for breath. It's so wet, and I just can't help getting faster because this feels like a race, a race that I'm winning. I made it, got what I wanted and I'm damn proud but better than that it feels so good. The best thing ever. I knew it would be.

Panting harder and harder, I can hear him shouting now and I can feel it building up inside me…..and then it all runs out.

"GOD YES" I can feel myself pouring into him and he's moaning my name, were both useless with each other getting it really good, this is amazing fucking amazing.

A rush and I'm gone, coming down again but he's so hot I feel like I shouldn't be. And then he puts his arm around me, and I don't flinch. He's naked and covered with sweat and cum but he smells amazing, the scent of a man and fuck it he's actually holding me in his big strong arms, like I'm some kid or a girl and I just want to smell and taste him more. Well that was a great first time anyway, maybe we might hook up again if I can get him drunk enough. He touches my hair.

"Thanks." I laugh breathlessly.

"Your welcome." He smiles.

"That was amazing."

"You're telling me!"

"I feel kind of bad though…are you sure you were cool with that?"

"Fuck it, who wouldn't be, it was great." I'm being way too gushing. I'm not normally like that, I should have just said yes…. So I smile and make to move away, pulling on my clothes, but I rub his cum off with my boxers first. Then I think _Shit what will my Mom_ _think of **those **in the wash_. That I'm a clumsy masturbator, is probably all but I still want to laugh because of what I've just done is so damn dirty. I shrug and flick my boxers in to the bushes, ruining the mood but hey we've had our share. Then he calls me

"Where are you going?"

"Um…inside"

"Wait, can't I have your phone number?"

"Sure." This is funny, I got onto a winner and now he seems like he wants to make something out of it. Wow, I love gay slut-dom. Still slightly breathless, I type my digits into Justin's phone, and he does the same. And then he helps me into shirt, cause I'm pissed and its dark. And cause let's face it, he just wants to touch me as much as possible, or that's the way it seems. He reaches in for one last kiss and I fall into it with my whole body, tasting him feeding away at me. Then I back off again.

John staggers past through the bushes, waving a bra around.

"Danielle? You left this…" then catches sight of us halfway into our clothes. His eyes widen. "…Oh. Dude!….um I'll keep that quiet huh?" I should be shocked or worried, but his face is so priceless, all we can do is laugh. This is my night, it's been good and it's drawing to an end. Me and Justin head back across the grass, laughing our asses off. And I know this is just my supergay beginning.


End file.
